Melayang
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [for #TAKABURC] [mangaquestshipping] Di bukit ini, kita menghabiskan masa kecil kita bersama. Di bukit ini juga, kau mendapat mimpi untuk melayang di atas awan.


**Dedicated for #TAKABUR Challenge**

 **Melayang**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Melayang © frantic light & kurohippopotamus (** _ **Collaboration**_ **)**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,** _ **first person POV**_ **, dan lain-lain.**

 **Pairing :** _ **MangaQuestShipping.**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Notes :**

 **-** **Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berembus dari arah utara, membelai helaian biruku yang terurai bebas. Aku kembali mengunjungi bukit di belakang rumah lamaku, tempat di mana kami bertiga bermain bersama.

Ah, itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang, umurku sudah lebih dari kepala dua. Aku bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil, dan dua orang itu—Gold dan Silver—juga bukan lagi bocah yang selalu bertengkar satu sama lain.

Di sini, angin benar-benar berembus bebas. Saat siang, semilirnya angin bisa membangkitkan semangat bermain atau justru membuat kami mengantuk. Saat malam, langit terlihat jelas dan kami biasa mengamati rasi bintang sambil bersenda gurau.

Aku masih ingat, saat angin berembus kencang begini kami bertiga suka menerbangkan layang-layang. Berlomba siapa yang bisa menerbangkan paling tinggi atau beradu layang-layang sampai salah satunya putus. Saat ada layangan putus, kami akan mengejar layang-layang itu tanpa peduli seberapa jauh kami berlari. Kadang, kami berhasil dapat. Kadang juga tidak. Tapi, hari-hari itu adalah hari-hari yang indah. Hari-hari di mana kami belum memiliki banyak masalah, dan hanya bermain yang ada di pikiran kami.

Terkadang, Silver akan mengajak kakaknya, Blue dari Kanto, untuk bermain bersama kami. Jika Blue datang, biasanya dia juga akan membawa teman-temannya. Yang kuingat, teman-temannya itu bernama Red, Green dan Yellow. Kami bertujuh senang sekali berlari-lari di bukit ini sambil menerbangkan layang-layang.

Tapi, sejak Blue beranjak remaja, dia jarang mengunjungi Silver. Teman-temannya juga tidak pernah datang lagi. Lama-lama aku, Gold, dan Silver juga jarang bertemu satu sama lain. Kami pun sibuk dengan urusan kami. Hingga akhirnya keluargaku pindah dari rumah ini dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah asrama.

Saat itu, umurku 14 tahun. Aku kembali berkunjung ke rumah lamaku. Benar-benar nostalgia, Nenekku—yang tinggal di rumah ini sejak orangtuaku pindah—menyambutku dengan hangat. Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan nenek, aku teringat dengan bukit itu. Maka, aku pamit dan segera berlari menuju bukit itu. Sesampainya di sana, kulihat banyak anak kecil menerbangkan layang-layang dengan riang gembira. Dan kemudian, aku melihat Gold sedang berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau itu. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Gold!" sapaku. Gold terbangun, menolehkan kepalanya sambil mencari-cari asal suara itu. Saat melihatku, dia langsung melempar senyum ke arahku.

"Yo, Crystal! Lama tak jumpa!" balasnya.

Aku duduk di samping Gold, "Apa kabarmu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, begitulah. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang sepi sekali. Tidak ada kau, Silver juga," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Eh? Silver ke mana?" aku bertanya lagi. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kabar Silver sejak pindah dari sini.

"Dia pindah ke Kanto. Ikut ayahnya, katanya," jawab Gold, matanya menerawang ke langit. "Sejak kalian berdua pergi, rasanya sepi sekali. Meski kita sudah jarang mengobrol saat itu, tapi aku tetap senang bisa melihat kalian. Kau masih ingat 'kan kita dulu suka main di sini?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalian suka ribut, ya. Apalagi kalau mengejar layangan putus," celetukku. Gold tertawa.

"Crys, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin jadi pilot," ujar Gold tiba-tiba, sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kalau berada di atas, aku bisa melihat bumi yang kupijak ini. Aku ingin melihat padang rumput yang terhampar bagai permadani dari atas, keren 'kan? Juga lautan biru itu, kalau dilihat dari atas seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya," jawabnya.

Kini giliranku yang tertawa. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Gold. "Heh, mungkin sekarang aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, tapi lihat saja, Crys!" Gold bangkit dari duduknya. "Sepuluh tahun lagi! Kau akan melihatku jadi pilot!" katanya dengan penuh semangat, lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku masih terhenyak dengan ucapannya. Saat masih satu sekolah dengannya dulu, Gold tidak pernah serius. Dia selalu usil dan suka mengerjai anak perempuan, bahkan para guru tak luput dari kejahilannya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dulu, Gold juga memberiku panggilan 'Nona Serius' karena aku yang paling sering mengingatkannya jika dia sudah kelewat batas.

Tapi tadi, dia memanggilku dengan nama asliku …

 _Kupikir dia masih akan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu …._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu lalu, aku bertemu Silver dan Blue. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan saja, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, sih. Dari Silver, aku tahu kalau ternyata Gold benar-benar masuk sekolah penerbangan. Dan ternyata, Gold dan Silver masih berhubungan satu sama lain. Aku jadi merasa ditinggal oleh mereka.

"Crys, kudengar sebentar lagi Gold akan mendapat lisensi untuk menjadi pilot," ujar Silver.

"Eh? Cepat sekali," timpalku.

"Dia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk ini," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat berambisi untuk jadi pilot,"

"Mungkin karena kalian dulu suka main layang-layang," celetuk Blue diikuti dengan tawa kecil yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa hubungannya, Blue?" tanya Silver seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian main layang-layang dulu, kalian seru sekali. Dulu Gold pernah bilang kepadaku kalau sudah besar nanti, dia juga ingin melayang seperti layang-layang itu," jawab Blue.

"Melayang, ya …" gumamku. Aku menatap langit dari jendela kafe tempat kami bertemu, lalu menghela napas.

Jadi pilot mungkin menyenangkan, tapi …

… aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Gold.

"Hei, Crys? Kau tidak ingin bertemu Gold lagi?" tanya Blue.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia, apa kabarnya, umm, umm …" aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan Blue.

"Seminggu lagi," sahut Silver.

"Eh?"

"Seminggu lagi, Gold bilang dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Kalau ingin bertemu, coba kunjungi bukit itu. Siapa tau dia ada di sana," lanjut Silver.

Sesaat aku terdiam. Ucapan Silver ada benarnya, tetapi aku tak berani jika harus bertemu dengannya, seorang diri.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa bersalah telah _**meremehkannya**_ saat Gold menyatakan impiannya, seakan aku mencoba meruntuhkan impiannya. Tetapi, begitu mendengar pernyataan Silver barusan membuatku merasa dilema.

Di satu sisi, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Satu sisi yang lainnya, aku merasa …

"Crystal~? Bagaimana?"

Beruntunglah Blue segera menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, sukses membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Bagaimana? Nanti akan kuhubungi dia supaya kalian bisa bertemu," tanya Silver dengan nada serta pandangannya yang terkesan meyakinkanku, apalagi tatapan penuh harap dari Blue ikut menyerangku. Benar-benar berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut.

"… Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah aku berada.

Di atas bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu masa kecilku—tidak, maksudku masa kecil kami.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus dari utara, hamparan rumput hijau bak permadani yang menari oleh angin, anak-anak yang bermain layangan dengan riangnya …

Sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kulirik jam tangan biru mudaku yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangan kananku, pukul dua lewat tujuh belas menit. Sebetulnya aku (dengan Silver sebagai perantara) dan Gold sudah berjanji akan bertemu di bukit ini tepat pukul dua siang, tetapi hingga sekarang aku tak melihat batang hidungnya.

Sesaat aku ragu. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan ( _mungkin_ ) menuju ke rumahnya lalu menendang wajahnya dengan begitu keras hingga babak belur, tetapi aku juga ingin terus berada di sini, menikmati pemandangan indah ini.

Sekali lagi kulihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul dua lewat dua puluh menit. Terlalu lama aku menungguinya, mungkin saja Gold memang tidak ingin bertemu di sini.

Ya, mungkin lebih baik aku mengunjunginya di ru—

—Siapa yang menutupi mataku?!

Kuraih kedua pergelangan tangan yang menutupi mataku lalu mencoba menyingkirkannya, tapi kedua tangan itu semakin erat menutupi mataku. Sekuat tenaga kutarik sekali lagi, kali ini kedua tangan itu tersingkir dari pandanganku. Dengan cepat kuangkat salah satu kakiku lalu kuarahkan ke belakangku, tepat mengenai perutnya.

Yah, tak sia-sia aku mengikuti eskul karate sewaktu bersekolah asrama dulu.

"Uuuh … tendanganmu keras sekali …"

Kedua mata biruku membulat, kini di hadapanku adalah Gold yang duduk tersungkur seraya meringis, tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendanganku barusan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku membulatkan kedua mata.

Tetapi karena pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.

 _Seragam pilot, lengkap dengan jas pilot hitamnya …_

Entah mengapa ingin kucubit pipiku, mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi.

 _Semua ini … hanya mimpi, 'kan?_

"Hei, Crystal …"

 _Semua ini mimpi, bukan …?_

"Haloo~"

 _Tuhan, tolong sadarkan aku …_

… _semua ini pasti hanya mim—_

"Haloo, Nona Serius~"

Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku dengan panggilan itu, Gold. Terima kasih banyak.

"Ehehehe, kau kaget ya?" tanya Gold sembari berdiri sementara kedua tangannya menyapu bersih jas hitamnya, tawanya terdengar seperti mengejekku. Benar-benar alasan yang tepat untuk mendaratkan kakiku ke perutnya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir ini lucu, menutupi mataku secara tiba-tiba?!" gerutuku seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadaku sementara pemuda _**sialan**_ itu masih saja tertawa.

"Ayolah, jangan marah padaku," ujar Gold seraya menghela napasnya. "Aku melakukan ini sebagai kejutan untukmu, tahu!"

Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mulutku, rencananya memang berhasil. Aku terkejut dengan seragam yang dikenakannya, tetapi berakhir dengan tendangan ke arah perut yang kuyakini cukup … yah, menyakitkan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar …"

Segera kuputus pertanyaanku, tidak berani melanjutkannya. Di samping aku masih tak percaya, juga karena kuyakin pertanyaanku ini sudah terjawab, tepat di depan mataku.

"Apa?" tanyanya seraya mengernyitkan alisnya, tetapi perlahan ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat mataku yang terarah pada seragamnya.

"Kata Blue, alasanmu berambisi menjadi pilot itu karena … kau ingin seperti layang-layang, seperti yang di sana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk salah satu layangan yang melayang di atas sana. Kulihat pemuda beriris emas itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang kutunjuk. Lama dia memandangi beberapa layangan di langit, sebelum mulutnya membentuk seulas senyum menahan tawa.

"Memang," jawabnya seraya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pilot …"

Eh? Alasan lain?

Dan … _kenapa dia justru memegangi tanganku?_

"… Supaya aku bisa mengajakmu terbang," lanjut Gold kepadaku, dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bumi dari atas sana, aku juga ingin mengajakmu melihat lautan dari atas langit."

"Yang terpenting … aku ingin kita berdua melayang bersama, seperti layang-layang yang sering kita mainkan sewaktu kecil," lanjutnya sembari mengecup lembut kedua punggung tanganku sementara kedua bulatan kuningnya melirik ke arahku.

Tuhan, rasanya aku seperti melayang saat mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tetapi begitu merasakan tangan Gold yang terus menggenggam tanganku, aku percaya semua hal yang terjadi saat ini _**benar-benar**_ bukan mimpi …

"Tapi … kau tahu 'kan, risiko pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. "Bagaimana jika suatu ketika pesawat yang kaupiloti itu mengalami kecelakaan lalu kau—"

"—Ssssstttt …"

Ucapanku sekali lagi terputus, kini kedua tangannya memegangi kedua pipiku sementara kening kami nyaris menempel. "Jangan pikirkan itu, Crystal … yang penting kita terus bersama."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, perlahan kuraih kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kedua mata kami saling bertemu dan kini Gold mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku. Bisa saja aku menendangnya seperti waktu itu, sayang kedua kakiku seakan membatu di sini. Kedua tanganku kini memegangi pipinya, kulihat rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Tinggal sedikit bibir kami saling bertemu dan—

"Waaaaaaahh~"

"Hei, lihat! Ada yang ingin berciuman!"

—kami lupa jika di bukit ini masih banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sini.

Segera kami menjauh hanya untuk melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang kini menonton kami, beberapa menyoraki kami dengan riangnya seperti menonton acara yang menarik. Dan mereka sukses membuat kami tersipu malu.

"Sepertinya di sini bukan tempat yang tepat," komentar Gold seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya, rona merah masih saja tampak pada wajahnya. "Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke kafe sekarang juga?"

Akupun menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum membalas ajakannya dengan senyum.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author Note**

NYAHAHAHAHAHA, AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAAA~ * _victory screech_ *

AAAAAA YHA GUSTI MAAF BANGET INI CERITANYA TETIBA JADI _CHEESY_ BEGINI ASTAGAAAH~ MANA BARU PUBLISH PAS H-3 DEADLINE PULA— ;-;)

Yep, ane atas nama **kurohippopotamus** melanjutkan potongan fic dari **frantic light** dalam rangka mengikuti _challenge_ **#TAKABUR**. Jadi, bagian pertama adalah dari dia, sementara bagian kedua adalah dari ane. Ditebak-tebak sendiri yak~ /laludikeroyokinybsdanparapembaca

 _Also … HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROOO~!_ *brb ceplokin Gold* /woi

—buat Gold, tolong dikurangin resehnya ya _bro_. Tingkat keresehan situ udah kelewat batas, lho~ /laludisamberpibu—

So, akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
